Coran (Legendary Defender)
Coran is Princess Allura's advisor, and currently the only known male Altean alive. Personality Coran is noted for being somewhat foppish, goofy, and very much a traditionalist. He is often forgetful that the current Paladins have different customs, diets, and behaviors, but is at his core a dedicated and kind man. Though he comes off as kind of a ditz at times, Coran is a man of great experience, and comes from family line which has served the royalty of Altea for generations (his grandfather built the Castle of Lions six hundred years before Coran and Allura's ten thousand year long stasis). Coran is very concerned for the well being of the Paladins and Allura, as he is often trying his hardest to ensure that they are adequately fed, rested, and at peace. He is also incredibly compassionate as well, as he tried to comfort Lance when the Blue Paladin was feeling extremely homesick and confided in the Altean elder that his only wish to return to Earth. Having lost his planet to Zarkon, Coran offered a comforting hand to the boy and profoundly empathized with him, mentioning his own favorite things about Altea. Coran is also seen extending his compassion to all living things, such as the suffering of the Balmera due to the Galra having plundered the poor creature of its crystals, which functioned much like vital organs. He reveres many cosmic beasts and is well versed in xenobiology, able to understand and identify and memorize vast details of animals of all kinds from across the cosmos. He is also an expert in many sciences common to both humans and Alteans, including medical practice, culinary arts, mechanical, electrical, astromechanical, biological, and computer engineering, as well as understanding the science of Balmeran crystals as part of his mastery of xenobiology. It is implied that Coran's vast wealth of knowledge is part of why he's such a ditz at times, as he has centuries of experience to sort through in his mind that he can't always pull out the most pertinent pieces of information. He is also known to be well versed in memory transference and decryption, as science long since mastered by Altean scientists. He also possesses an encyclopedic knowledge of all things that pertain to Voltron, including the nature of the Lions, Paladin training techniques, and more. Gallery Official stats - Coran.png|Official stats. Coran wakes up.png|Coran wakes up. 97. Coran freaks out after one second awake.png|...and freaks out one moment later. Coran sad.png 113. Look at your little brain.png|Coran insults human intelligence. 158. Coran pulls mustache.png 162. Hunk shushes Coran.png 169. Coran - are you sure about this.png|Coran has doubts about the new Paladins. 185. Make Coran a sandwich.png|Coran tries to get the mice to make him a sandwhich. It doesn't work. 208. Allura and Coran relieved at having all the lions.png|Relief at having all the Lions. 209. Coran during attack.png Team Voltron - LD.png 5. No - just no.png 54. Shiro and Keith are so done with this.png 35. Worried Coran watching homesick Lance.png|Taking note of Lance's upset. Coran & Lance.jpg 54. I understand.png|Coran understands homesickness all too well... 61. Coran look out.png 71. What happened 2.png|What happened?! 105. Serious Coran by firelight.png 109. Ride em cowboy.png|Say 'ello to my little friend! 112. I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra monster.png|Asking politely can work miracles. 141. No Hunk, we have to go 2.png 186. Push the button.png|They were not prepared for Ludicrous Speed. 10. You guys having a clock party 2.png|''"You guys having a clock party?"'' 29a. Wait, we were supposed to think you were a boy 2.png|''"Wait, we were supposed to think you were a'' boy''?"'' Coran and Balmera.jpg|Coran Whereas the Balmera. Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg Notes “...and a castle that’s, like, 10,000 years old.” – Hunk “Actually, it’s 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather...” - Coran (S01.E01.The Rise of Voltron) ...“It’s not a planet. Balmera are ancient animals. Petrified, but still alive. Their bodies naturally create the crystals that help power many Altean ships. I often accompanied my grandfather to visit these majestic creatures when he was building the Castle of Lions.” – Coran (S01.E04.Fall of the Castle of Lions) *Putting these two together seem to indicate Coran is at least 600 years old. No wonder he's absentminded at times. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters